The Dragon
by I'm Forever Motivated
Summary: "Valentine's greatest and most valuable treasure is locked away in a tower that nobody knows how to get to?" "And it's mine for the taking," Jace replied, a dark, creepy grin on his face. "Think of how hard Valentine will fall without his precious treasure to keep him going." "It will be a sight. Go find this treasure, Jace. I want to see Valentine fall." "It shall be done."
1. Prologue: You Can't Help Who You Love

**I need help . . . and lots of it. Or so my doctors tell me . . . they say I have an "active imagination" when I say that I will take over the world. **_**J'ai une probléme. **_**(I probably misspelled that phrase. . .) Hooray for French class!**

**So, new Mortal Instruments fanfiction Here we go. Yes, there is Clace, Malec, Sizzy, and Maia and Jorden(WHAT THE HECK IS THEIR SHIP NAME?!)**

**Cassandra Clare owns all . . . ROLL IT, BOYS!**

(_~) :+: (~) :+: (~) :+: (~) :+: (~) :+: (~) :+: (~) :+: (~) :+: (~) :+: (~)_

_Prologue: Just Keep Waiting_

"Clary, remember to not anger the dragon," Queen Jocelyn said, patting her seven-year-old daughter's back. "Your father worked very hard to find one to keep you safe, all right?"

Clary frowned at her mother and clutched her brother's brown, leather jacket. He wrapped a protective arm around her, petting her fiery red hair with his other hand. "Mother, I don't think that father's in his right mind. Sending Clary away to some tower? No one has done since the Grimm Brothers died and fell into myth."

"Jonathan," Jocelyn sighed. "I love your sister too, but she has to follow what Valentine has commanded. If that is her staying in a dragon-guarded tower, then she must. I had to wait in a tower, but it wasn't guarded by a dragon. Clary should be honored that Valentine wants her to be so well protected against harm."

Jonathan shook his head and led Clary away to her room. A room with cream colored walls that had paintings everywhere, and cold, tile floors. A huge bed sat against the wall. A silky, red comforter and white sheets, multiple pillows, with which the two would often hit each other with in mock battles. He set her on the bed, hands on her shoulders. "I won't let them take you, Clare-Bear. I keep my promises, right? Hey-" he lifted her chin up so she stared at him with her emerald green eyes "-Right?"

Clary nodded, still refusing to speak. She hugged her brother, crying softly onto his shoulder. He guided her to his room. He held her face. "Let me look at you, sister," he said, softly.

She raised her head and smiled at him. She was wearing a crimson red dress that a shade or two darker than her hair, and black, shiny, leather shoes. She also wore a chain necklace with the Morganstern ring dangling from the chain. Her hair was pulled into a bun, but some strands were left hanging down to frame her face. Jocelyn had added a few splashes of color to her cheeks.

Jonathan chuckled and undid the bun, letting his sister's fiery red hair cascade down past her shoulders. He smiled and poked her nose lightly. "See, you are beautiful, Clare-Bear."

"I don't feel like I am," she replied, her voice empty. "I want to stay here with you, Jonathan. I don't want to go."

"I don't want you to go either, sister. I hate that you are going, but Valentine is remaining adamant on the subject."

A knock resounded against the door. Clary immediately hid behind her bed as Jocelyn opened the door. "Where's your sister, Jonathan?" she asked, the white-haired boy. "It's time for her to depart. Valentine is waiting at the gate for us."

"Clary's not here. She left a while ago."

"Don't lie to me, Jonathan. I know she is here." She followed where Jonathan's gaze was going to every few seconds. "Clarissa Adele Morganstern, come out from behind your bed." Clary stood up and smiled faintly, her cheeks red with embarrassment. "What have you done to your hair, young lady?"

Clary was about to answer when Jonathan cut her off saying, "She looks better like this, in my opinion."

Jocelyn grinned and nodded, beckoning Clary to her side. Her daughter remained with her brother, though. She refused to leave his side. They eventually made it to the courtyard, where two horses were waiting for them. Jonathan and Clary's horse was a silvery-white stallion with a long, flowing mane. Jocelyn's horse was a rich, oak brown color with a white diamond on its forehead.

They each mounted their horses. Clary sitting in front of Jonathan, and sitting like a man, which made him chuckle. Jocelyn rolled her eyes at her two children and urged her horse onwards. Jonathan did the same, his chuckles fading. They watched the upper town, Delilah, pass by as they then entered the lower town of Lily.

People bowed to the three as they passed the commoners by. Jocelyn held her head high, while Clary and Jonathan smiled at the kids their age. Some asked if the two would come by and play later or if _they_ could come with them to Morganstern Castle in a few days and play with the royal children. Jonathan just nodded, it would be better that Delilah didn't know of Clary's departure.

Clary was loved in all the upper and lower towns that belonged to the Morganstern royal family. The people would be heart broken if they found out that she was going to be locked away from the world. They would be as angry as Jonathan was.

The three met Valentine at the last gate of the final town, Milark. He was riding a tall, black stallion. His paper white hair messy because of the light wind, and although his obsidian eyes were full of determination, they still held a hint of kindness to them.

Clary perked up a little when she saw him. She waved and bowed her head. "Hello, Father," she said.

"Clarissa," he said, petting her hair. "Jonathan." He and Jonathan rode along side-by-side as the journey began. Guards surrounding them on every side, keeping a vigil eye on the trees surrounding them as they rode along a wide path. "How are you feeling, daughter?"

"Scared, Father, to be honest," she replied quietly. "I've never seen a dragon."

Jonathan scoffed. _Yeah, that's why you're scared, sister._

"Well, Clarissa, don't worry," Valentine reassured her. "The dragon will not harm you as long as you wear the Morganstern ring, which you will wear of course?"

"Of course, Father."

"Good girl."

They rode into a dense forest, it grew dark under the cover of the tall trees. The air grew thick and hot. The trees were old, Jonathan could tell just by looking at them. They scratched and beaten, some were tilting over, just barely brushing their heads and they rode underneath them.

Clary hung her head, sighing, but looked back at Jonathan. "Can I hold the reins, Jonathan?"

Jonathan, despite his mother's protests, ruffled her hair. "Sure thing, Clare-Bear." Clary beamed up at him and took the reins.

He put his arms around her in a comforting hug, and she leaned against him. "Can you tell me a joke?" she asked. "A very funny one?"

Jonathan sighed thoughtfully. "How about a story instead?" he asked.

"That's even better than a joke!"

He grinned and began. "A dragon "kidnapped" a princess. She was kept in the dragon's cave where he gave her riches beyond imagining. Gold from a thousand fallen kingdoms, emeralds like your eyes, Clary, and rubies the color of your hair. So much treasure would drive a man mad. But the princess was not tempted, even when the dragon turned into a human and offered her everything she had ever dreamed of."

"Was he trying to bribe her?" Clary asked.

" Just listen to my story, sister. But the princess replied saying, "I wish not for riches only for the love of my life." The dragon's heart beat for her and he fell in love with her in little time. And she learned to love him back, but he never let her leave the cave, not once, and she was fine with it, for she loved him."

"Hmm. Is that the end, Jonathan?" She looked up at him with wide, curious eyes.

"Well, what would you prefer? Happy or sad ending?" he asked.

Clary thought for a minute, looking ahead at the dark road ahead. "Sad," she decided finally.

Valentine looked at his daughter. "Clarissa, don't you think a happy ending would be better?"

"Not now. Please, continue, Jonathan."

Jonathan did continue, "Soon, a brave and handsome knight, who had heard that the princess was being held "captive" in the dragon's lair, set out to "rescue" her. He tried, but each time the dragon outwitted him, forcing him to retreat. The knight grew angry and vowed to kill the dragon, who was still a man. He grew crazy with the idea of having her as his own and he kidnapped the Queen of the land and took her to the cave."

"This can't be good," the young princess said.

"Clary, stop interrupting and listen. Do you want a story or not?"

"Yes, Jonathan, I do."

"The knight forced the Queen to scream for her daughter-"

"Jonathan, this is not a good story for such a young princess to hear," Jocelyn chided her son. "Don't you think it should stop?"

"But I want to hear it!" Clary exclaimed. "I won't be able to hear Jonathan's stories for a long time. Please, let me listen to them now."

Jonathan didn't wait for their mother to object any further. "The princess heard the screams of her mother and was overcome with worry. She came running out of the cave, the dragon ran after her, begging her to come back. He kept warning her that it was a trick. But she ran out and the knight snatched her, binding her and throwing her onto his horse. The dragon, watched and became enraged. He transformed back into a dragon, a fierce red one with golden spikes along his back."

"I want to paint now."

"Sister."

"Sorry," Clary giggled.

"He and the knight fought for many days and nights, but the knight was relentless, as if he were possessed by a creature of Hell. He refused to lose his new prize to a dragon. He wouldn't die no matter how much the dragon clawed or blew fire on him. And the dragon was now growing weary. He eventually collapsed and knight slew him while he lay. He then took the princess away and forced her to marry him."

"How awful," Jocelyn said.

"No, I think Jonathan has a point," Valentine said. "A wonderfully dark tale, my son. What is the point of it?"

"Sometimes the people that you fall in love with are not always the most beautiful of humans or creatures," Jonathan explained. "You can't always fall in love with a handsome prince or a beautiful princess, you can't help who you love."

"Good job, Jonathan. Remember this, Clarissa. This tower is to keep you safe, not to force you to love another whom you don't," Valentine said, taking his daughter's hand. "We'll always love you, Strawberry."

(_~) :+: (~) :+: (~) :+: (~) :+: (~) :+: (~) :+: (~) :+: (~) :+: (~) :+: (~)_

_**Okay. I'm off to go see Frozen about a half hour or so. I bid thee farewell. Pray that I may finish this one . . . story . . . this . . . time.**_

_**Laters! Please, if there are any Grammar or Spelling errors, message me so I can correct them. It would be a huge help.**_


	2. Chapter I: Ten Years Later

**While I still have muse left in my non-functioning brain, I shall continue this story.**

**Just so's you know, this will be set ten years in the future. And guess what the title for this chapter is called.**

**Ten Years Later.**

**DUN! DUN! DUNNNNNNNN!**

**Cassandra Clare owns all**

(_~) :+: (~) :+: (~) :+: (~) :+: (~) :+: (~) :+: (~) :+: (~) :+: (~) :+: (~)_

_Chapter I: Ten Years Later_

_ Jace Herondale gazed down at Delilah from atop one of the towers of Morganstern Castle. He ran on them, the wind going through his golden hair. He reached the edge, ran along towards the battlements, find the hardest jump possible. He needed to get home before some guards caught him goofing around the castle. He couldn't help it though. Jace loved the view, gazing at the sun as it set, the shadows the tall towers cast, the people who then looked so small when he was up so high, and the smell of the bakeries as they baked fresh goods._

_ He wished he could have this view all days of his life, but there was no princess to fall to his knees and fall in love with his scarred looks. No person that could give him this. He shrugged and slid down the tower and landed on the battlements. He then jumped off the wall and ran through the streets, past the bakery, from which he stole from often._

_ They were used to it, never called the guards on him. They knew who he was._

_ Jace, his adopted brother Alec Lightwood, and Alec's father Robert had to steal in the night, mostly from Morganstern Castle. Jace usually was the one who got caught. One time, it was Alec who got caught, but Jace freed him and took the punishment himself. Thus, he had scars all over his chest and face from the tortures and "lessons" that Valentine and Jonathan had to "teach" him. And every time he was caught he always heard them saying something along the lines of:_

_ "Clary would have liked him, I think. He's a free spirit, like herself."_

_ "But Clarissa is not here, and he is a troublesome, delinquent child, Jonathan. Now, Thelonius, bring me my scourge."_

_ It made Jace wonder, if that Clary person had been there, would they have just let him go with the goods? Or would the punishment have been even worse?_

_ Just because he was Jace, he was curious to find out. What was so important about this Clary or Clarissa that the royal family might turn a blind eye to a thief like him if this person was around? Was she like a princess that was supposed to marry Jonathan? Jace doubted it._

_ He ducked into the blacksmith's shop and went through the back door that led into a bright, green backyard. In the center of the yard, though, was a wooden door that led to where Alec and his family and Jace were living. He now opened this door and went down the stairs. It had originally been a store house, but the blacksmith allowed them to stay because he wanted Valentine's rule to be over as well. He gave them shelter, food, water, and clothes, all that they needed to get by._

_ Jace pulled the witchlight out of his pocket and let it light his way like a lantern as he descended the steps. He was careful, like a cat choosing which brick wall to walk on. When he reached the bottom of the stairs he found the familiar messy, inky black hair and dark, cerulean eyes that belonged to Alec Lightwood. The two boys smiled at one another before walking deeper into their "house."_

_ "So, where were you, Jace?" Alec asked, tugging his white shirt's sleeves down a bit. "Father was looking everywhere, he's back, though."_

_ "I was at our old friend Valentine's castle," Jace replied proudly._

_ "Get anything good?"_

_ "Alec, have patience we're all going out tonight to get what we need. I'm going back to the castle to steal from the crowned prince. I should get something valuable then, shouldn't I?"_

_ "Why you?" Alec grumbled. "Why can't I go and you stay with my father?"_

_ "Because you're clumsy, Alec. The guards come after you and you won't stand a chance against them. Remember when they caught you?"_

_ He hung his head. "Yes, I remember, Jace."_

_ "Then let me do my job."_

_ "But I'm older!" Alec objected, stamping his foot._

_ Jace chuckled. "Whatever helps you sleep at night, Alec."_

(_~) :+: (~) :+: (~) :+: (~) :+: (~) :+: (~) :+: (~) :+: (~) :+: (~) :+: (~)_

_ Jonathan was tempted to sneak out and visit his little sister. This thought crossed his brain as he looked through huge, wide, glass window in his room, as he stared at the kingdom below. His mind thought about how much she might have changed over the years. Since the last time he tried to escape and go see her, Valentine had posted guards at his door and escorted him wherever he went. The only freedom he had was when he was alone in his room, and even then he was in danger. His own mind battled like a great army him for dominance._

_ He collapsed onto his bed and felt familiar excruciating pain going through his head. The demon was trying to win him over again. ____Forget what your father says! Go find your precious little Clary! Just accept what you are and you'll be able to find her in no time!_

_ He closed his eyes, screamed, fisted his fingers in his hair. "NO! GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"_

___I can't and you know why. I am you, and you are me! You can't help who you've fallen in love with! So what if it's your dear, little sister? Just accept that I can help you!_

_ "YOU CAN'T HELP ME!" Jonathan felt his fingers dig into scalp. He shook his head and was tossing and turning on his bed, as if he was having a nightmare. "MOTHER! FATHER! HELP ME! FATHER, WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!"_

_ The door to his room flew open and Valentine was immediately at his side. He grabbed his son by the shoulders and forced him to look at him. Valentine's onyx eyes stared him his son's identical eyes. "Think of Clarissa, Jonathan."_

_ "That makes it worse!" Jonathan sobbed. "Why did you do this to me?"_

_ "So you could control the demons of this world, and it was a mistake. The demon was too strong for you too handle."_

_ "You're damn right it was a mistake! Take the blood out, Father! Please!"_

_ "Jonathan?!" Jocelyn ran inside his room as, her ruby-colored hair flying behind her and her green dress flowed as she ran. He held him in a long embrace, slightly rocking him as Valentine held his stone cold hands._

_ "We should call Magnus, maybe he could help keep the demon contained," Jocelyn suggested. "Maybe he perform some tricks in the court later as well. We know you looked up to him as a child." She brushed her son's snow white hair out of his gorgeous, black eyes. (__**Okay. So, maybe I have a small crush on Jonathan . . . maybe not a small crush. I did say gorgeous, after all.**__)_

_ Valentine nodded solemnly. "An excellent idea, Jocelyn. What do you think, Jonathan?"_

_ "Anything to keep the demon at bay, even if only for a few days," his son replied shakily. "It's getting stronger. It's terrifying, Father. He says he wants to ____do things__ to Clary. He makes me watch the images in my head. They're horrific."_

_ "Guards!" Valentine roared, almost like an angry lion. "Call Bane! His presence is requested immediately!"_

_ "Yessir!"_

(_~) :+: (~) :+: (~) :+: (~) :+: (~) :+: (~) :+: (~) :+: (~) :+: (~) :+: (~)_

_**Shorter than the prologue . . . good job, WalkingByMyself.**_

_**You know what, because this was so short, I will upload two chapters today if possible, maybe tomorrow. If anyone continues reading this, then, YAY!**_

_**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, there are plenty more to come in the future.**_

_**Now, I go . . . BACK TO THE FUTURE!**_

_***Comes back real quick* (If you're possibly interested in my other Clace fanfictions, I recommend Little Ghost. That story is actually one of my well-written stories. It may be a bit sad, but I think it's one of my best.)**_

_**NOOOOOOOOOOOW I GO BACK TO THE FUTURE TO WATCH FROZEN!**_


	3. Chapter II: Valentine's Greatest

**As promised, I present thee with chapter two.**

**Remind me to say that for chapter three: "I present to thee, a gift, chapter three!" It Rhymes! Yay! So, yeah, heading off to church in a little bit ad I'm writing about a boy who has demon blood inside him. Yes, my pastor will be so proud of me.**

**So, yeah, um, Cassandra Clare owns allllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll! But I do wish she would give me Jonathan/Sebastian. *Sighs* My friend is totally gonna blackmail me with this.**

**CASSANDRA CLARE OWNS ALL! I also don't own the Lord of the Rings references!**

(_~) :+: (~) :+: (~) :+: (~) :+: (~) :+: (~) :+: (~) :+: (~) :+: (~) :+: (~)_

_Chapter II: Valentine's Greatest Treasure_

_ Jace crept through Delilah, making his way to Morganstern castle, yet again. Robert and Alec on his tail, following his every move, staying in the shadows like he was. All wearing back leather or fabrics, they would be mistaken for burglars, which they kind of were. The castle loomed over their head like a school, ominous and terrifying. (__**That's my description of school sometimes. Go with it.**__) The rooms were lit, though. They, the royal family might have just started eating dinner in the Grand Hall._

_ Jace's mind wandered to what kind of food they might be eating. Beef, pork, chicken, fresh fruits, and, for dessert, chocolate. He licked his dry lips and smiled, he hadn't chocolate in a long time. Maybe he could slip into the kitchen and steal some fro himself, Isabelle, and Alec to share. A small treat for them._

_ He was ripped from his thought when Robert asked, "What's the schedule tonight, Jace?" his voice barely above a whisper as he spoke._

_ Jace frowned up at the towering castle. "You stay here, keep a sharp eye. Signal me if there are any guards coming."_

_ Alec was the only one who objected, "But, Jace-"_

_ "Alec, let Jace do what he does best. He's quicker than us and will get the job done for us," Robert interrupted his son, quite rudely. "You're right for worrying about him. I worry too, but Jace is fully capable of a small trip like this. Like a cat, he is."_

_ "It's just that-" Alec tried again._

_ "Oh, come on, Alec," Jace chuckled, interrupting the young Lightwood again. Would Alec ever catch a break? "Do you really think I'm incapable of taking valuables from the worst royal family the world has seen?"_

_ "No, I just know-"_

_ "Alec, stop interrupting Jace," Robert scolded._

_ "I'm not interrupti-"_

_ "We'll signal you, Jace, if anything happens. Just get going now. The Penhallows are dropping by later. They need our help, Aline has fallen ill, a horrid and dreadful disease she's caught."_

_ "I better hurry then." Jace made his way up the cold outer wall of the castle. He looked much like a lizard as he crawled, on all fours and his stomach almost touching the wall, his movements fluid. He mentally praised himself for being so brilliant once he was on the battlements he was on earlier in the warm afternoon. It was amazing how much the temperature could change in Idris. During the day, it could be nice and comfortably warm, the sun high and bright. But during the night it could be blustery and hypothermic._

_ Jace leaped onto a tower. Shivering from the cold, he crept through a window. He'd had to pick a lock to get in, which wasn't too difficult for someone for Jace's skills, but tedious nonetheless. He found himself in a large, lightly decorated bedroom. A grand bed lay in the corner by another window. It had a large, red canopy. He made a note to remember the canopy above the bed incase he was being chased by some stupid guards or knights. The room's walls were a gentle, cream color, but were decorated with things not so gentle: swords, knives, crossbows, vicious daggers, a scourge or two, and shields with different crests on them._

_ Blood was splattered on them in almost flowery designs. Jace froze when he gazed at he crimson stains upon the shields, the crests. They were the crests of recently fallen kingdoms. He was right where he needed to be, but not where he'd ever dared to think of venturing to, until now._

_ Crowned Prince Jonathan Christopher Morganstern's chambers._

_ Jace took a quick look outside the room, into the tall, hallways. There were no guards wandering the tile halls. They had to be on patrol elsewhere or guarding the oh-so wonderful royal family from harm. "Okay," he whispered, clapping his hands together once and rubbing them together, trying to warm them up. "Valuables . . . where are you?"_

_ He tugged at a drawer. It was locked, that was a good sign, but . . . "I hate waiting," Jace said, pulling at it with all his strength now, and he was pretty strong. He finally let go, glaring at the drawer. "To Hell with this," he grumbled. He pulled his fist back and slammed it into the expensive-looking wood. He hissed in pain, but at least it was unlocked._

_ He pulled the drawer out all the way and dumped the contents onto the bed. Rings, tons upon tons of gold and silver bands with rubies, sapphires, emeralds, and pearls._

_ Having trouble deciding on what engagement ring to give your precious, little Clary? Jace thought mockingly, smirking. His golden eyes full of mischief behind the long, golden locks._

_ Many of the rings also had crests like the ones on the shields that decorated the wall of the crowned prince's wall. Maybe their prince liked to keep the valuable spoils of war in his room? he wondered. Jace simply shrugged and dumped the rings into the pouch that hung from his belt._

_ Now for the chocolate. He needed to move fast or Robert would think that something was wrong. He raced through the halls, there weren't that many and this was beginning to worry him. He made it to the kitchen after wandering around for a good ten minutes or more. A sea of servants, maids, and cooks bustled about giving orders or following them._

_ "This is going to be harder than I thought," Jace muttered, irritated._

_ He walked in casually and stole a hat off a cook, placing it on his own head. The cook didn't notice, though, he was too busy shouting orders at maids. A woman shoved a tray at Jace and yelled at him to take it into the Grand Hall. Jace nodded and looked at the tray and laughed. It wasn't chocolate, no, it was chocolate cake._

_ This was going to be a challenge, but fun. Jace walked out as another maid yelled at him to take another tray. He nodded and took it. He frowned. Decisions, decisions. Chocolate truffles? Chocolate cake? He was about to continue his act when he heard and saw two servants talking in a corner. He just stopped and listened to them._

_ "I heard the King talking-"_

_ "Everyone did, he doesn't stop talking very often."_

_ "I heard him talking about what this whole celebration is for."_

_ The other one was suddenly interested. "What is it?"_

_ "The anniversary of King Valentine's greatest treasure," the first one replied. "He was drinking wine when he suddenly blurted out that he never should have locked it away in 'the damn tower' that's in the Auranna Woods. It was about ten-years-ago or so. I don't think anyone knows."_

_ "Um . . . how much wine had he drank?"_

_ "You know the King. Jonathan certainly didn't get his amazing drinking skills from his father. We all know that Jocelyn still holds that trophy."_

_ "So, what is this great treasure?"_

_ "I do not know. He just says that as long as it is safe, he can endure the troubles he's having with Jonathan."_

_ Jace grinned. A treasure that keeps Valentine going? he asked himself. Auranna Woods, easy enough to navigate, he'd done it multiple times, but there had never been a tower. He had been all over those woods. There had never been a tower. This was going to be fun._

_**(This is a line. His name is B.O.B. He's from a town called Twin Peaks. He's also a demonic presence/spirit. You'll be hearing from him a lot.)**_

_ "Valentine's greatest and most valuable treasure is locked away in a tower that nobody knows how to get to?" Robert asked, a thoughtful look on his face, it was really a grin, which was hidden behind his mop of dark hair._

_ "And it's mine for the taking," Jace replied with a dark, creepy grin. "Think about how hard Valentine will fall without his precious treasure to keep him going. We could run away from here, and take it with us. And Valentine won't be able to touch us, because we have his little prize."_

_ "It will be a sight, Jace. Go find this treasure, and bring it back here."_

_ "It shall be done, Lightworm."_

_ Robert frowned, the strange, plotting moment over. "Don't call me that."_

_ "Seems to fit what you and I do, right?" Jace said, still grinning. "We worm our way past guards and knights to achieve what we want."_

_ "Jace," Alec said, finally speaking up. "I don't think you should go."_

_ The golden-haired boy laughed. "And why not? I know the woods better than you, Alec. I'm the only one who knows those woods. I'm perfect, as always, for the job."_

_ "But I kno-"_

_ "Alec, stop interrupting Jace, would you, son?" Robert asked, in mock sweetness._

_ Alec rolled his intense, blue eyes and flopped back into his chair. "If it means that you'll let us sleep in late tomorrow morning. Sure, I'll stop "interrupting" you and Jace."_

_ "Good boy."_

(_~) :+: (~) :+: (~) :+: (~) :+: (~) :+: (~) :+: (~) :+: (~) :+: (~) :+: (~)_

_Poor Alec can't get a break, can he?_

_So, here I leave for now. I may not update for a while because of the wondrous thing called . . . *shudders* school. I enjoy it sometimes, but not always. I leave you with some deeply personal questions._

_Are cars real?_

_Are bunnies all they seem to be? Or is there more to them?_

_What is coming from the North?_

_And . . . what is that behind you back?_


	4. Chapter III: The Warlock's Warning

**I'm going back to school again. I will try to keep updating as much as I can. As, the for the fact that almost everything I write turns italicized . . . Why? I don't know why it's like that, but I don't like it like that. Please, tell me if any of you people who read this enjoy the italicized-ness of this story.**

**Anywhooooooooooo . . . this is gonna be a short one. Sorry. Still, I hope you enjoy it.**

**Cassandra Clare owns all!**

(_~) :+: (~) :+: (~) :+: (~) :+: (~) :+: (~) :+: (~) :+: (~) :+: (~) :+: (~)_

_Chapter III: The Warlock_

_ After a few days in the Auranna Woods, Jace was beginning to get very frustrated. He had searched high and low, all over the woods, and there was no tower, not even a cave had appeared to him. "How hard can it be find a bloody tower?" he muttered as he stared at the brightly colored fire, as it protected him from the cold, dense fog that was almost like a damp blanket._

_ "That all depends on how vapid you are, Goldielocks."_

_ Jace sent his glare upwards to meet a man with brilliant yellow-green eyes and spiky, black hair that was sparkling? What kind of man was this? He wore brown leather pants, a loose, navy blue shirt, a black belt with 'M's written in intricate designs, and black, leather boots. The man was looking at him with a raised eyebrow. "So, where's your friend with the blue eyes?"_

_ Jace scoffed. "I don't know what you're talking about," he lied smoothly._

_ "I've seen you around the castle, good job stealing the prince's rings by the way. Valentine is furious, but Jonathan has been more relieved since. Or maybe that could be my treatments taking effect."_

_ The golden-haired boy laughed. "Really? Is that all you came for?"_

_ "Yes, Jace, I came to thank you for that." _

_ "How do you know my name?"_

_ "The same way everyone in the kingdom knows mine."_

_ Jace stifled a chuckle. "Yeah, uh, I don't know your name, it escapes me."_

_ The man almost looked devastated. "I am Magnus Bane," he said proudly. He grinned down at Jace who shook his head. He sighed and continued, "__**The**__ High Warlock of Idris, and second dearest friend to the Queen."_

_ "Yeah . . . I've never heard of you."_

_ Bane frowned and shook his head. "Now, I really do fear for the future."_

_ "I would tell you to share your grieves and worries with me, but I am tired. I must sleep." Jace lay down, his back to the man, and closed his golden eyes. The grass tickled his face, making him smile faintly. Jace had but one weakness, and it was he was very ticklish._

_ "The tower isn't very far," the man snapped. "Go find your treasure, see what your father will think of you after this."_

_ "My what?" Jace snapped his head up, but the man was gone._

_ Jace simply shrugged and lay back down._

_. . . ._

_ In the dream, Jace saw the tower. It was tall, with pure white stones, and a black roof. A golden dragon with silvery spines and tawny eyes. It suddenly looked at him, the tawny eyes dark and menacing. The blue sky suddenly turned a dark grey and a storm began to swirl above._

_ "The tower isn't very far."_

_ "The tower is close."_

_ "Go, Herondale."_

_ "Your destiny awaits, my son."_

(_~) :+: (~) :+: (~) :+: (~) :+: (~) :+: (~) :+: (~) :+: (~) :+: (~) :+: (~)_

_ Now, a mature, young woman, Princess Clarissa "Clary" Adele Morganstern, skipped through the tower as if she was still a little girl. Her dress brushed her bare ankles as she walked across the stone floors barefoot. She liked being in the tower. She never wanted to leave._

_ Clary wasn't lonely, she had her friend Aurum, the dragon, and she had all the time in the world to paint. Sometimes Jonathan would send letters. They held stories that made her mind wander and jokes that made her laugh. She would then write them in a notebook so she could read them repeatedly, but it was comforting to see Jonathan's handwriting. The stories were filled with life, death, happiness, sadness, romance, and a humor that could belong to her brother alone._

_ The tower was where she had lived most of her life, and as much as she loved her brother, she belonged in the tower. She wasn't just about to leave her childhood behind. Clary decided a long time ago that if a knight or a prince were to come try to rescue her, she would turn them down. She had even painted such a thing happening. It was on the walls._

_ A loud roar broke her out of her thoughts. She ran to her window and thrust it open, looking out. "Aurum?" she called out. "Aurum is something wrong?"_

_ The dragon did not reply, only continued to roar angrily. Clary sent her gaze downwards to see a boy arguing with her dragon. "Oh, come on," she growled. "You, boy, go away! I don't need to be rescued! I'm happy here!"_

_ "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! I CAME ALL THIS WAY FOR A GIRL?!"_

(_~) :+: (~) :+: (~) :+: (~) :+: (~) :+: (~) :+: (~) :+: (~) :+: (~) :+: (~)_

_**I'm sorry that it was so short, but I think I ended it well. Tell me what you think. I hop you enjoyed it. I made Magnus Bane mysterious. I have waited a long time for this. My victory has come at last! Mwahahahahahahahaha- Huh?**_

_**What was I saying again?**_

_**Oh, yeah . . . No, I'm sorry, what was it?**_


	5. Chapter IV: Clarissa Morganstern

**I present to thee chapter IV. So, um, I forgot to say that for chapter III. Zut!**

**First off, though, I would like to thank you all for the amazing reviews. For someone who is possibly getting sick (me) the reviews made me feel all a-tingle inside. Also, I am freaking out because someone, whose stories I have been reading and LOVE, just started following this story.**

**iLoveMeSomeCaptainAmerica, you have no idea what an honor this! *Freaking out here!***

**Again, thank you all so much for the reviews!**

**The Amazing High Warlock of Words, Cassandra Clare, owns all! I just own the plot.**

(_~) :+: (~) :+: (~) :+: (~) :+: (~) :+: (~) :+: (~) :+: (~) :+: (~) :+: (~)_

_Chapter IV: Princess Clarissa Morganstern_

_ Jace Herondale stared up at the dragon that looked like it had flown out of his dream with his mouth hanging open. Flies could've gone into his mouth. The dragon had blinding, golden scales that looked like they were made of pure sunshine, and the dark, tawny eyes watched him carefully. The shiny, silver spikes made his fingers twitch. They could be worth a lot. He could only imagine how much money he could get for just __**one**__ scale or spike._

_ The tower was also like it had appeared out of his dream. Tall, white stones and an onyx black roof. There was a balcony with stone railings, beside a window. They were both covered in dark green vines with small, red flowers._

_ He was snapped out of his reverie when the dragon threw his head back and roared. Jace covered his ears and hissed. "Oh, shut your mouth!" he snapped._

_ "Aurum? Aurum, is something wrong?" A girl appeared on the balcony. She looked slightly distressed, gazing at the dragon. Long, fiery red hair going past her shoulders that, because of the breeze, was flowing behind her. She wore a green dress with white trimmings. She was beautiful, Jace couldn't deny that. Her gaze then turned to him. "You, boy, go away! I don't need to be rescues! I'm happy here!"_

_ Jace closed his mouth and his anger was finally let loose. He didn't come all this way to get stuck with bringing a girl back home with him! "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! I CAME ALL THIS WAY FOR A GIRL?!" he roared._

_ The girl glared at him then made shooing motions with her hands. "Go away!" she shouted. "You're ruining my peaceful afternoon!"_

_ The dragon growled in agreement._

_ Jace scoffed at the beast, his eyes going back to the girl. "Don't make this any harder than it needs to be, little girl!"_

_ "I AM NOT A LITTLE GIRL!"_

_ "Well, you sure do seem short!"_

_ The dragon came forward, smoke coming from its nostrils as they flared angrily. "Do not disrespect your princess in my presence!" it growled, a deep guttural sound. _

_ Found your weakness, Jace thought triumphantly. "Well, how intimidating could you be, come on, now, really? Your just a big, off-putting beast. I bet you don't have one, scary bone in your hulking body!"_

_ The dragon roared and raced towards him at an alarming speed. Jace ran as well, but ran underneath him, advancing swiftly on the tower. The girl retreated back into her tower and shut the door to the balcony and the window as well. She drew the blinds of her window, but not before looking at him one last time._

_ Jace was extremely lucky. The tower had stones slightly out of place for him to grab and climb up using. Convenient, huh? He was halfway up when the dragon had finally turned around, because of his hulking body he didn't turn quickly enough to catch the golden-haired boy._

_ Jace climbed faster, not really wanting to take the chance that the dragon would blast fire at him. And, of course, the dragon did so . . . and if it were not for sheer dumb luck, Jace would have been roasted. But he swung up and onto the balcony, rolling away as the fire blasted upwards. He looked down at himself and surveyed the damage. His clothes were slightly singed, but his hair was fine. Thank the Angel his hair was all right._

_ Jace sighed and brushed the dust off his hands. Whether it was a girl that he would be forced to lug around or not, he was going to have the upper hand on Valentine. He would enjoy the look on Valentine's face when he saw his precious treasure in the hands of people who hated him, and would cause her harm to watch him break like a mirror. People who would love and pay for such a sight._

_ Jace grinned at the thoughts as he rapped his knuckles against the glass panels of the door with a mocking rhythm. "Little girl?" he called innocently. "Want to come out?"_

_ "I'm perfectly fine in here, thanks."_

_ Jace frowned. "Did you get a good look at my face?"_

_ "Too good."_

_ "So, you know you can't keep your eyes off me for long, right?"_

_ There was a laugh. "As if, boy! You're not that handsome!"_

_ Jace punched the glass and reached through and fiddled with the lock until he heard a satisfying CLICK! He opened the door and caught a glimpse of the flying red hair was it hid behind a column. The room was rather big. There were no doors only archways. He could see a bedroom, a kitchen, a bathroom, and a drawing room._

_ It was literally a drawing room. There were plush sofas and chairs, yes, but the walls were covered in paintings and charcoal drawings. One was of the dragon outside, which was still blowing fire into the air. Jace guessed that the dragon hoped he was dumb._

_ Jace was reckless, but not dumb. Stupid at times, but not dumb. Nope, not vapid, and anything but dumb._

(_~) :+: (~) :+: (~) :+: (~) :+: (~) :+: (~) :+: (~) :+: (~) :+: (~) :+: (~)_

_ How in the name of the Angel did this dumb boy find me? Clary thought angrily as she hid behind on the columns. Maybe he would be reasonable and leave, but she doubted it. Men were headstrong and sometimes, like this boy, very dumb._

_ She peered around the column to get a good look at what she might be dealing with. He was gazing at her paintings on the wall, almost mesmerized. He was tall, a good head or two taller than herself, and completely golden like Aurum. Golden hair, skin, and eyes. He wore baggy brown pants, a worn out white shirt, a brown leather vest, and shoes that were leather as well. There was a small, shiny knife hanging from his belt, in its sheath._

_ Silver will be worth more than gold, she thought to herself. Silver will be worth more than gold someday. Remember, Clary, remember that silver will be worth more than gold. A silver haired boy will be better looking than him._

_ Clary walked out, head held high. His bright, golden eyes landed on her and looked her up and down. She huffed and said, "What do you want from here, boy?"_

_ The golden boy smirked. "What was just revealed to me, what was hiding behind a column. Not the best hiding place, you should know. You're short, yes, but your dress is rather . . . er . . . flow-y."_

_ "'Flow-y'?" Clary repeated slowly._

_ "Yeah, I guess that would be the word."_

_ "No, I don't think so."_

_ "No?"_

_ "No."_

_ "Oh." He cleared his throat. "Well, little girl, are you going to come quietly, or are we going to do this the hard way?"_

_ Clary's lips twitched upwards in amusement, as she tried to make her into the kitchen to find a weapon. A frying pan or a knife, perhaps? But the boy kept his eyes on her, hungry, prowling eyes. "You've never kidnapped a princess before have you?"_

_ He shook his head. "No, why?"_

_ "You're not doing a very good job of intimidating me," she replied, stopping at a counter, her hands searching for something, anything, behind her. "I feel more like laughing on the floor than screaming in terror."_

_ "Huh," the boy said, walking forward. "The hard way, then?"_

_ Clary raised an eyebrow at him and was about to tell him to go away again, trying to stall him. But she didn't get a chance to. Almost as quick as lightning, he was seizing her hands and forcing her onto her stomach as he tied her hands behind her back with the scratchy rope that had also been hanging from his belt. She squirmed and yelled for Aurum to help her, but the dragon could only roar angrily. She looked at the boy, her face still squished on the floor, but she sill looked vicious. "You take me out there and Aurum won't let you get out of here alive," she spat._

_ "Maybe so," he replied, his voice smooth as silk, "but I doubt that beast will hurt me while I've got his little princess." He dragged her to her feet by her bound hands and grabbed the knife from his side, putting it at her throat, a __**very**__ sharp, cold blade. He stopped for a minute and grinned wickedly. "You have pretty eyes, little girl. They're like two emeralds, you know?"_

_ "Flattery never got anyone anywhere, Goldielocks," Clary snapped._

_ "You're the second person who has called me that in less than a day."_

_ He walked her to the balcony. She saw Aurum walking back and forth sadly. "Aurum!" she called. The dragon's attitude changed from depressed to joyful, but then he saw the boy and his temper changed and his eyes narrowed. He looked ready to blow fire at the boy._

_ The boy seemed to be able to tell this because he pressed the knife harder to her throat. "Watch it, beastie!" he called, mockingly. "One spark and little girl, here, is dead. Now, what are you gonna do?" Aurum turned, after giving Clary a longing look, and flew away. "Yeah, you better run," the boy said, sighing in relief. "Well, that was close? Now how do we get down, little girl?"_

(_~) :+: (~) :+: (~) :+: (~) :+: (~) :+: (~) :+: (~) :+: (~) :+: (~) :+: (~)_

_**And guess what kind of rope Jace used to tie Clary up? That's right! **____**Real**__** Elvish Rope! A rope that will have a big-ish part in this whole story. Why? . . . That's a good question that I do not hold the answer to yet . . . I need to plan this out better.**_

_**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Reviews! Reviews make a sick girl happy!**_

_**. . .**_

_**Yeah, I'm done now.**_


	6. Chapter V: Two Emeralds

**Hey! So, it turns out that I really am sick, so I am staying home and writing a new chapter, mainly because I have nothing better to do, and I can't sleep. If I sleep, I won't be able to sleep later.**

**Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns all . . . except my plot.**

**ROLL IT BOYS!**

(_~) :+: (~) :+: (~) :+: (~) :+: (~) :+: (~) :+: (~) :+: (~) :+: (~) :+: (~)_

_Chapter V: Two Emeralds_

_ Jace wanted to laugh. He couldn't help it. The little, redheaded beauty was sitting with her arms and legs crossed and glaring at him, her cheeks red with either anger or embarrassment and puffed out. They were almost out of the Auranna Woods, and she had given him plenty of trouble. She had boneless, limp, and he'd had to drag her, literally, for a ten minutes before he finally just threw her over his shoulder. And that's when she started yelling, punching, kicking, slapping, and scratching him._

_ He eventually gave in and they stayed put for a day. Now, it was night and the stars were hidden by clouds, as was the moon, the only light they had was the yellow, red, and orange flames that crackled at their feet. Jace was getting tired of yelling at her every few minutes, he even had to take her with him to get firewood._

_ It was getting ridiculous, but it would be worth it. Valentine would break, he hoped, and Jonathan as well._

_ One of the things he was very much enjoying about this trip was when he got the little girl to blush. When her porcelain cheeks would turn a bright red, the shade of strawberries. "So, little girl, what's your name?" he asked, popping a grape into his mouth and tossing her one as well. "Or will I have to keep calling you that nickname?"_

_ She caught the grape, looked at it . . . then threw it back at him. "You took me from my home!"_

_ "A funny name, don't you think? Ever thought of changing it to something else?"_

_ She didn't reply, but merely continued to glare at him. Her two bright, emerald eyes full of anger. She looked about ready to lose her temper, only making one of the rare smiles he graced people with to grow in a crooked way. "Again, seriously, little girl, what is your name? I have to know so I can tell Valentine I have you."_

_ "You would dare to use me against the King?" Clary growled. "Have you no conscious in that thick head of yours?"_

_ "That's kind of why I'm doing this," Jace said. "Ten-years-ago, he was a good king. Now? Not so much, everyone's living in poverty. Delilah is a mess, Lily is even worse off."_

_ "Well, he must have his reasons!"_

_ "I highly doubt that," Jace chuckled._

_ She seemed lost, but then she burst out saying, "What about Jonathan?"_

_ "'Joanthan'?" he questioned._

_ "Yes . . . Prince Jonathan, What about him?"_

_ Jace groaned. "No one's seen the crowned Prince outside the castle, no one. I've seen him inside, though, when your father beat me for stealing food. Always talking about a Clary or someone."_

_ "But . . . how is Jonathan?"_

_ "I've never heard someone call the Crowned Prince by his name without the title before," he said, smirking. "You like him or love him or something?"_

_ "Well," she said, hesitantly. "It's kind of complicated, you wouldn't understand the situation."_

_ Jace rolled his eyes and got to his feet and went about his now usual routine of making sure the girl wouldn't get away. He tied her hands behind her back and then to a tree with some room to move away. Hey, he wasn't heartless, although she would argue._

_ "But, back to the first subject. You gonna give your name, little girl?"_

_ "Will you stop asking me questions and badmouthing the King, then?"_

_ "If you give me your name, beautiful," he said slyly._

_ "____**I am Clary!**__" she shouted. "____**I am Princess Clarissa Adele Morganstern!**__"_

_ Jace laughed. "That makes this even better!" he said between chuckles. "Valentine's daughter, right? This is too good. I knew I should've caught on when asked about my experience in kidnapping "princesses," but this is too good! Valentine's own daughter!" He leaned forward, his nose almost touching hers, her face on fire, and cocked his head to the side. "You also look like the Queen, too much like her. But you're ____younger____.__"_

_ The Princess rolled her two pretty eyes. "Do me a favor, handsome?" she asked, sweetly, batting her coppery eyelashes._

_ "And what is that, Your Highness?" Jace gulped. She looked very tempting at that moment. Her head held high, showing her neck, and the sleeve of her dress was pulled down to expose her shoulder._

_ "Go throw yourself in Hell." She was grinning?!_

_ Jace recovered his composure, so it looked like he hadn't been staring at the beautiful princess. No. You see, that would make him look dumb. And Jace obviously wasn't dumb. "No can do," he replied smoothly. "I would be depriving the women of Idris of a wonderfully delicious temptation: Myself."_

_ "I don't see how a girl could even begin to get along with you being so egotistical, boy."_

_ "It's Jace Herondale, the stunningly attractive thief that has captured you and your heart."_

_ "As if-Wait! Did you say Herondale?" Princess Clary immediately brightened up. "You're a Herondale? Then have you heard word of Stephen? I haven't seen him in years, not since I was five!" She had a big smile on her face. "He was almost like an uncle to me."_

_ Jace chuckled in disbelief. He was completely confused. How could the princess have meet or known about his father? "Y-You knew my father?" he asked, quietly. "How? He's dead."_

_ "He shouldn't be. After Mr. Starkweather retired from being Jonathan's tutor, Stephen Herondale took over the job. I was just a child at the time, but he taught me many things. Things about animals, more specifically magical creatures."_

_ "A princess learning animal taming at such a young age?"_

_ "Jonathan learned later, but since I was going to be put in a tower, __**with a dragon guarding me, **__I had to learn. At first, I didn't understand anything he taught me, but once I was in the tower and met Aurum, I finally understood. Took me long enough."_

_ Jace sat down in front of her as she sat on her knees, yanking at the rope a little. "So, my father wasn't dead?" he asked, his voice barely above a horrified whisper._

_ "Did you think he was?" the Princess asked gently. "Well, he wasn't-"_

_ "I got that much!" She flinched away from his sharp tone. He sighed and reluctantly said, "I'm sorry, Princess. Just go to sleep now."_

_ "No."_

_ "Are we really going to argue about this?"_

_ "Apparently so, Jace."_

_ "Clarissa, I'm in no mood."_

_ "No, you're right," she replied, looking around. "You're in the Auranna Woods not in a mood or no mood. You're very observant. And don't call me Clarissa!" She smiled at him, gently and shyly. "It's just Clary."_

_ Jace growled and lay down next to the redhead, her green eyes far too innocent. She was teasing him. It annoyed him. He teased her, not the other way around. How dare she. "Go to sleep," he seethed._

_ "Hmmmmmmmmm, let me think . . . Nope!"_

_ "Why you little-"_

_ "Not little. Short, but not little."_

_ Jace ground his teeth together. "My patience is reaching it's end, Princess. You want to be silenced, emerald eyes?" She shook her head wildly, her green eyes full of fear now. "Good. Go. To. Sleep. Now."______**You still have beautiful eyes, you know? **__Jace thought sleepily before drifting off._

(_~) :+: (~) :+: (~) :+: (~) :+: (~) :+: (~) :+: (~) :+: (~) :+: (~) :+: (~)_

_ Jonathan fell out of his bed, screaming his head off. The dream had come again. It came back to him whenever he closed his onyx black eyes. It haunted him, he could see his own face, but with dark brown hair. __**Sebastian**__. That's what Jonathan called him._

_ Magnus Bane was in the room before he had a chance to call out for him. The sparkly haired warlock was kneeling at his side and feeling his forehead. "Jonathan, what was it this time?" he asked._

_ "Sebastian came back," Jonathan said, shakily._

_ "He doesn't exist," Magnus replied. "Trust me, he doesn't. Valentine has searched the whole realm of Idris, there is no Sebastian like the one you described to us."_

_ "But he gave me his last name this time!"_

_ "What is it?" Magnus asked urgently._

_ "I-" His mind was blank. He remembered being told. He didn't remember what it was, though. Great. "I-I can't remember, but he looks exactly like me!" Jonathan dug his nails into his scalp. "That should be enough, right? Right?"_

_ "It is," Magnus sighed. "But there is no one that we can find that is like you."_

_ "He's out there! He's after Clary! I have to go to her tower! I have to find Clary!" Jonathan shot to his feet, only to fall again, his body feeling horribly weak. "Magnus, help me, I have to find her!"_

_ "You can't go anywhere. Luckily, I know someone who's brother is going into those woods. I'll contact them and see if they can check on her," Magnus reassured him, patting him on the shoulder. "Now, get back to bed. I'll give you another sleeping po-"_

_ "They don't work! What if this person you know isn't trustworthy?-" Magnus frowned and mumbled something that should not have been said to a prince "-No! I have to go myself and find her! Clary doesn't trust easily!"_

_ "You'll do no such thing, Jonathan. I will go speak with your father. You're not leaving this bed for sometime. Just lie down and go to sleep, foolish boy." Magnus helped him up and put him back in bed. He ruffled the boy's hair and gave him a sleeping potion from his medicine bag. "Take it."_

_ Jonathan, now too weak to argue, agreed and downed the horrible tasting liquid. Magnus left and Jonathan slowly drifted off to sleep after only a few minutes._

_. . . ._

_**"I am you, Jonathan," Sebastian said, a crooked grin on his face. "You are me. I am your blood. You are mine. We are the same. There's no escape. Lilith has taught me much, including dark magics. I am now free of you, you who slowed me down. Now, I will find Clarissa. . ."**_

_. . . ._

_"__NO!"_

(_~) :+: (~) :+: (~) :+: (~) :+: (~) :+: (~) :+: (~) :+: (~) :+: (~) :+: (~)_

_**Can I ask a question? No? Okay. May I ask a question? No? Okay. So . . . I hope you enjoyed this, but this sickness is really bringing me down, but I wanted to give you all another chapter. I don't think I'll be able to update again while I am sick. I just don't really feel like writing. Forgive any spelling or grammatical errors.**_

_**Have an awesome day!**_

_**Why am I on Middle Earth? I don't know. Why is Will Herondale singing All the Single Ladies on a Vaudeville stage with a cane? Oh. Now, he's twirling it. Okay. I'm too scared to ask him why he's singing All the Single Ladies.**_


	7. Chapter IV: Utter Secrecy

**Did you miss me? Did you miss me? Did you miss me? Did you miss me? Did you miss me? Did you miss me? Did you miss me? Did you miss me? Did you miss me?**

**If you don't know what that means . . . IT MEANS I SAW SHERLOCK SEASON THREE AND FINISHED IT! IT WAS AMAZING! MY FAVORITE CHARACTER IS COMING BACK! WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**I'm also really, really sorry. I meant to update sooner, but schoolwork and everything decided to bomb me (and annihilate me) and I started writing on something else (not a fanfiction). I really am sorry. I'll try to update whenever I can from now on, since I am now caught up with schoolwork.**

**So, yeah, I present to thee chapter VI! Yay!**

**I own nothing except plot!**

(_~) :+: (~) :+: (~) :+: (~) :+: (~) :+: (~) :+: (~) :+: (~) :+: (~) :+: (~)_

_Chapter VI: Utter Secrecy_

_This was getting to be a pain in the arse. This Clary was always causing him trouble that would either make him want to slap her or run. Running because whenever they passed a patrol she would scream, "HELP! I'VE BEEN KIDNAPPED AND BEING HELD FOR RANSOM!" Thus, Jace would end up throwing the small redhead over his shoulder and dashing as fast as he could to escape knights and their horses. He was ready to lose his temper and it would have popped any second . . . but they finally reached the blacksmith's house._

_Alec was waiting outside for him, dozing off. His inky black hair was covering his half-lidded blue eyes. He wore an oversized shirt, and black leather pants. He had no shoes on, Izzy probably stole them for a little bit. She's give them back . . . eventually._

_Jace was in no mood. He had been on his feet for days and here was Alec, sleeping the night away, while Jace'd put up with an annoying princess. So, he woke Alec in gentlest way possible . . . "Mr. Lightwood, under the order of His Majesty, the King, I hereby place you under arrest for treason!"_

_"__It was Jace Herondale!" Alec sputtered, waking up._

_Jace raised an eyebrow. "Thanks, buddy."_

_Alec blinked his eyes open and stared at Jace and Clary in his grasp. "Jace, this is serious. You were supposed to bring back Valentine's greatest treasure not some- Wait, you brought us the princess?!"_

_"__Okay, now how did you know that, Alec?" Jace snapped._

_"__I tried to tell you before you left, that, and and she has her mother's hair."_

_"__And you didn't tell me why?!"_

_"__Well, somebody told me not to interrupt." Alec turned to the princess and nodded his head in respect. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Your Highness."_

_Clary laughed. "Thank you, Sir. It's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance as well. I like you, someone who knows respect, unlike Goldielocks here."_

_"__Hey!" Jace's face went a little red._

_Alec and Clary laughed together before Jace dragged her down to the wooden steps. She struggled the whole way, giving out little grunts of pain every now and then when he tightened his grip. "What do you even want from me?" she snapped angrily. "What have I done?"_

_"__Not you, Valentine," Alec replied, lightning a candle. Shadows danced on the wall, making strange shapes. "We have no quarrel with you."_

_"__**I**__," Jace corrected, "do have a quarrel with you, Clary."_

_"__What a surprise that the boy has a problem," she droned, sighing. She shook her hair back and sat down as Jace to tied her hands to a chair. "What? Your need Daddy to read you a bedtime story to make the monsters under your bed go away?" She spoke as if she were talking to a child._

_"__ROBERT!" Jace yelled, glaring at Clary._

_"__FATHER!" Alec yelled._

_"__JACE?" Robert shouted._

_"__ALEC! Honey, keep your voice down. You'll wake Isabelle!" Maryse scolded from another room._

_"__TOO LATE!" Izzy's voice screeched. "JACE! ALEC! SHUT YOUR MOUTHS FORCEFULLY! OR I'LL DO IT FOR YOU!"_

_"__I like her already," Clary decided._

_"__You won't when she treats you like a doll, you won't," the black-haired shadowhunter replied, shuddering slightly. "Trust me, I know." Clary made a face._

_Robert came stumbling in, bags under his dark eyes. "So, Jace, what was Valentine's greatest treasure, eh?" he asked, slurring just a bit._

_"__You'll never believe this," Jace said._

_"__I did," Alec interrupted. "In fact I already knew before you guys."_

_"__It's his daughter," Jace continued. "The princess."_

_"__There's a princess?" Robert asked._

_There was silence for a bit then thundering footsteps were heard and Isabelle, in her slim, white nightgown, appeared. "Princess Clarissa?" she asked, excitedly. "__**The**__ Princess Clarissa?"_

_"__You kidnapped a princess, Jace?" Maryse scolded coming in after her daughter, her hair in an awful array. "What were you thinking, young man?"_

_"__Did everybody here know that there was a princess except us?" Jace and Robert asked, in piqued tones._

_Clary, Alec, Isabelle, and Maryse all looked at each then turned back to the two. "Yes," they all replied in unison._

_Isabelle rushed to Clary's side and knelt down, trying to work the knots. "I have heard many stories about you, Princess, are any of them true? Did you really meet Prince Arthur and the Lady Morgana?"_

_"__There are stories?!" Robert roared._

_"__Who's Morgana?" Jace wondered._

_"__I'm surrounded by idiots . . ." Alec sighed, holding his head in his hands._

_"__Yes, they're true, we're childhood friends, but Morgana is quite rash," Clary replied, carefully._

_"__And Prince Arthur?" Maryse asked._

_"__Maryse!" Robert exclaimed, surprised._

_"__Beautiful," Clary replied. "With glistening sky blue eyes, and fair golden hair." Jace scoffed. Something about the princess describing this other prince like he was a god got on his nerves. "I was to be courted by him at one-point, but then he fell in love with Guinevere, or so I was told. That's what my brother told me, anyway, but I-"_

_"__Enough! Isabelle, stop trying to untie her! She must stay here!" Robert pulled his daughter away from the princess as Jace tightened the knots again. "No one must know that she is here," he continued. "Clarissa will be kept under Alec and Jace's watch. This is of the utmost secrecy. Utter secrecy. Do you understand? Utter secrecy!"_

_"__We get it, Robert," Maryse grumbled. "Right, Isabelle?"_

_"__Yes, Father."_

_"__Secrecy. Secrecy. Secrecy. Secrecy. Secrecy. Secrecy. Secrecy. Secrecy. Secrecy. Secrecy. Secrecy. Secrecy. Secrecy. Secrecy. Secrecy. Secrecy. Secrecy. Secrecy. Secrecy. Secre-"_

_"__What are you doing?!" Jace shouted, fed up._

_"__Uttering secrecy," Clary replied, cheerfully. "That's what __**he**__ told me to do."_

_"__No, he didn't," Jace snapped. Alec began chuckling at the exchange. "He said: 'This is of the utmost secrecy. Utter secrecy. Do you understand? Utter secrecy!' See? Never told you to- Oh. . ."_

_"__Told you."_

_"__Shut up."_

_"__Jace, you're going to court her someday," Maryse teased._

_"__Am not!"_

_"__I would rather die than be courted by this imbecile," Clary agreed._

_"__They're in denial now," Isabelle smiled._

_"__Isn't that sweet?" Alec laughed._

_"__NO ONE IS COURTING ANYONE!" Robert shouted. "EVERYONE! JUST GO BACK TO BED! THEN GET UP WHEN I TELL YOU TO!"_

_"__Nope," Clary said mockingly. "I think I'm going to stay awake all night and utter secrecy like you told me to. Is that all right?" She bat her eyelashes if she were an innocent child._

_"__You are so much like the Queen," Robert said, grounding his teeth._

(_~) :+: (~) :+: (~) :+: (~) :+: (~) :+: (~) :+: (~) :+: (~) :+: (~) :+: (~)_

_"__When is the messenger arriving?" Jocelyn asked, pacing the room nervously. "I'm worried. Jonathan has not received a letter from Clarissa in days. What do you think could have happened to her, my poor child?"_

_"__Nothing at all could've happened to her, my dear," Valentine reassured her. He got up and held her close. "Now, stop worrying. I'm sure she's fine, at the worst, she is ill. There is no cause for a panic, Jocelyn."_

_"__The messenger will be here any minute, should we send for Jonathan? He will want to know." Jocelyn raced out of her King's arms and to the door. She told a servant to send for Jonathan right away._

_"__Do you ever listen to me, my love?"_

_"__Valentine, what if the dragon died and someone took her away?"_

_"__Apparently not. . ." He took her hands and stared into her dark, jade eyes. "Jocelyn, Clarissa is fine. I'm sure of it, no one knows the location of the tower. She'll still there, safe and sound. Just close your eyes. She'll be alright. Take a deep breath."_

_Jocelyn did as her husband instructed. She took deep, long breaths and let them out. She started to feel calm again. Valentine gently held his wife and she returned the embrace. "I'm fine," she breathed slowly. "I'm fine."_

_Jonathan, his clothes inside out, came rushing in, causing his progenitors to laugh, but he paid them no mind. He needed to know one thing. "Is it here? Is my sister alright?"_

_A man appeared behind him, a look of shock on his face. Jonathan stood by his father. His eyes were red and bloodshot from no sleep. He looked up at the worried family and Jocelyn covering her mouth to hide her trembling lips. He cleared his throat and said in a croaking voice, "Excuse me, My Lord. May I request, My Lord, permission to speak?"_

_Valentine nodded numbly. "G-Go on. Speak."_

_"__The Princess Clarissa was not in her tower. The dragon was gone, but there were no signs of a kidnapping or a robbery."_

_"__So, she ran away?" Jonathan's voice was hallow._

_"__It looks that way, My Prince."_

_"__Jonathan," Valentine spoke calmly, "round up our men. If there's one thing I know, Clarissa would not run away without first sending you word. Someone has her, and we will find them."_

_"__Yes, Father, but when we do find them, allow me the pleasure of killing the one who took her."_

_"__The honor goes to you, My Son, but only after I have taught him to never mess with the Morgansterns. Then you may kill him."_

(_~) :+: (~) :+: (~) :+: (~) :+: (~) :+: (~) :+: (~) :+: (~) :+: (~) :+: (~)_

_**FINALLY!**_

_**I used two songs in here. Can you guess what they are? Maybe you know them, maybe you don't. I don't have any prizes to give out, but you will have the satisfaction of knowing what the songs are. Is that good?**_

_**I give you hints. One song is from a musical, the other from a movie that came out in 2012. Guess! Guess! Guess!**_

_**Mom! I know you're going to look at this, so, no, you can't guess. Because I know you know. I know, you know.**_

_**In between the lines there's a lot of obscurity. I not inclined . . . *goes on singing this song for a bit longer***_

_**And about that other story I'm writing, the one that's not a fanfiction, I'm thinking about putting it up on wattpad. Any thoughts? Is it a good website? Please, your opinions matter.**_

_**Please, again, forgive any Spelling or Grammar mistakes.**_


End file.
